In the repair of motorcycles and smaller automotive vehicles and, more particularly, with respect to the repair of vehicle braking systems having disc brakes, various special tools are desirable. Disc brakes typically include a caliper housing which is positioned adjacent a vehicle wheel assembly having a rotor or brake disc rotatably mounted therewith. The caliper housing is associated with at least one piston which moves back and forth in a cylinder, and includes a pair of opposed brake pads for clamping the rotor in response to movement of the piston. When a vehicle operator activates a foot brake or a handle brake, brake fluid is forced from a master cylinder into the cylinder associated with the caliper housing to push the piston(s), and force engagement of the brake pads against the rotor to stop rotation of the wheel. When linings of the brake pads are worn too thin under a certain thickness after a period of use, the brake pads are required to be replaced with new ones to maintain a proper braking force during driving. However, with a continuous wearing to the linings of the brake pads, the piston gradually travels outwardly into the interior of the caliper housing to make the space of accommodating the brake pads progressively narrower. In such circumstances, the caliper housing is typically removed from the wheel assembly for the vehicle, and a special tool is used to spread the brake pads apart and/or to force or press the piston(s) back to an initial position in the cylinder(s) after which the brake pads can be replaced. The caliper housing can then be reinstalled in the wheel assembly and positioned with the new brake pads adequately accommodated in the caliper housing for engagement with the rotor.
A variety of spreader and brake press tools are known to be used by mechanics responsible for the repair of disc brakes and the replacement of brake pads. A difficulty with these tools, however, is the manual effort often required to effect retraction of the one or more pistons associated with the caliper housing. Accordingly, there remains a need in servicing brake pads to provide a tool for effectively retracting the one or more pistons of various caliper housing designs with improved mechanical advantage and ease of use.